


Art inspired by the Gift

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: First Dance, M/M, The King is with us !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	Art inspired by the Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sophia_Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Bee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440991) by [Sophia_Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Bee/pseuds/Sophia_Bee). 



This fanart illustrates a fanfiction by Sophia_bee : The Gift .  
This is a very sweet story , where Charles gives Erik all his patience and his love .  
I'm sorry, this drawing is a spoiler because this is the ending scene.  
I like the tenderness that emanates from this moment .  
Charles is the initiator of Erik. It's quiet and slow.

The music is that of Elvis Presley.  
It's always nice when the authors give the soundtrack of their history. And I rushed to listen to this song, and then next to the version of the King , there was another intrepretation by Ingrid Michaelson ( whom I did not know ) . I loved his performance and since I 'm a fan of this singer . Serendipity is fun, thank you Sophia_bee !

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150830071039220914.jpg.html)


End file.
